Survivor Sarada
by the gr8est11
Summary: Sarada is one of the "lucky" survivors of the extermination of her planet. Taken by the Saiyan's what awaits her in the unforgiving world of aliens,androids,and gods. For now all she can do is survive.


"Why! Why are you doing-" She was cut off by a foot crushing her wind pipe.

"Hey Vegeta! This one's pretty good looking. And tough to boot!" Sakura struggled futility against the bald man's foot.  
His grin widened as his greedy gaze looked over her body. "We could sell her and the other ones exclusively as personal slaves." Terror filled her once more.

"Or." He removed his foot, providing her with precious oxygen. Her sharp intake of breath left her coughing and wheezing. A small feeling of relief washed over her. They were cocky. If she could muster the strength to grab that kunai-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself half lifted up by her dress before it tore off entirely leaving her completely exposed.

Her face contorted in fear and confusion. " _Oh god. Is he- am I about to be-"_ He once again interrupted her thoughts. He looked at her terrified face and smirked.  
"Nothing beats a good battle, not even sex. But considering all the entertainment has been snuffed out before I could even get warmed up."

His hand moved to his groin, grunting, as he grabbed his already hard manhood through the cloth. Her already broken body was about to be pushed beyond its limit. She could only watch in utter horror as he began to undo his armor.

"I'm gonna have to make due with you"  
 _"No. No no no no. This can't be real. Am I going to get raped to death? After all that's happened? Sasuke save me!"_ His armor hit the ground. " _Naruto! Where are you! Are they too…"_

"NAPPA!" A deep voice barked. His movements halted immediately. He turned around , to face the voice.

Her gaze hazely fell on a shorter man. Her eyes widened and blood splattered out of her mouth replacing her cry of horror. Sarada was being held by her hair with one of his hands while one of her eyes were being held open by his thumb and index fingers of the other. Her face was slightly bruised and her hair a mess of blood and dirt.

"Come look at this. Her eyes provide her with some ability. She's been trying to do something with my energy since I started looking at her eyes." Her abuser, Nappa , moved away from her toward her daughter. Tears fell silently as he moved towards her.

"You know about these odd alien abilities more than I care to learn so you tell me what it is." The spiky haired one said.  
Nappa roughly grabbed her face and looked her directly in the eyes. After a moment he looked up.  
" This is strange. While the data on this planet was fuzzy we at least knew of most their current abilities. Members of a "Uchiha clan" had this same condition. They called it uh Sharingan! Yes that's it. However this girls is…different." He let her go. Her body hit the ground with a soft thud.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Vegeta hissed.  
Nappa sighed "Their ability only works on the other inhabitants of this planet due to the fact there life force was changed, mutated or something like that long before this planet came on the map."  
"So what your saying is that I shouldn't even _**feel**_ this ability?"He said now rather interested.

"Nope. Shouldn't even have noticed. The only explanation I can think of is that for some reason or another she can manipulate chakra AND ki. Of course I imagine she has no idea."

Vegeta now is looking at her incredulously. _Her...what was it...Sharingan, works on both ki_ ** _and_** _chakra? If she were more powerful…_ ** _MUCH_** _more powerful could she beat me with a look? Would i even know?This kind of power… I should kill her._ _She is potentially dangerous no matter how weak she presently is_. His gaze snapped to her sobbing body. Her tears did not interrupt his train of thought.

Sarada in contrast couldn't think straight at all." _What should I do? I can't run or hide. Do I fight? But..they killed so many people stronger than me. So what should I do!What should I do…"_ Sarada knew it was over in her mind and that there was nothing left. But she clung to hope. It was impossible they got everyone.

Vegeta knew better. He knew how impossible it was. But she could be the final piece. Vegeta's thoughts always wandered to how he could take his freedom. To escape Frieza . To be the true Saiyan warrior he was. Whether through hard work and training or a legend. Despite his pride those thoughts always felt more like a dream.A daydream really. Yet here in front of him was an anomaly among anomalies. The potential of which was in his hands. Vegetas stares were felt by the stricken girl. Sarada ,from her hands and knees, looked up.A cold gaze met crimson eyes. Destiny and the strings of fate wind and tether. Sarada's tragedy is now Vegeta's gain. His plan. His revolution. His hope. All came crashing down and for a moment Sarada saw,in his hardened serious face something akin to joy. And then it was gone.

"Nappa. Call the pods. We're leaving." Nappa does so, then turns to Vegeta smirking.

"What about Raditz?"Nappas voice lacked any real concern for their fellow sSiyan.

"If that low class slacker is taking this long to get rid of some fox and another red eyed freak then he can get a ride from the clean up crew!" The pods land in front of them.

"Put the girl in Raditzs pod. And set the course for Frieza planet 76." Vegeta gets in his pod and reaches out to set his own course.  
Nappa is were plenty of beings far more fascinating both carnally and intellectually. "She's going with us and not with the other captured? I get she has an odd mutation but it's hardly spec-"

"ARE YOU REALLY SO DENSE AS TO BELIEVE THAT?!"Vegeta spat." THIS is an opportunitty i will not allow Frieza to become aware of

Nappa winced at the outburst and chose not to pursue it further. In the many years Nappa has watched over Vegeta there has been far and few times hes seen Vegeta with that picks up the girl, her body limp in fear. He hums an unknown tune as he sits her down into the pod. She was shaking uncontrollably. Unable to fully understand what was happening. She heard their entire conversation but didn't really understand it. All she knew was there was a cold ache in her chest. She assumed this was nothing less than total anguish.

" _Is this my fate? To serve anothers purpose as my friends,family,and home all burn to nothingness? If the Seventh and Dad are ridiculed as weak.…then this…is my..."_  
"STOP!"  
Sarada's eyes widened as she focuses straight ahead. "M-MOM!" Her beautiful face was bruised and cut. Her once creamy skin had been bloodied and beaten. One arm twisted at an odd angle. There clearly wasn't an unbroken rib on her. Yet her teeth were clenched and she wore an expression that resembled a wild animal who's child is in danger. Her naked and damaged body provided Sarada far more pain than relief.

Nappa spins around. He raised an eyebrow unsure what to make of the sight in front of him.

Sakura was barely standing. Clutching a kunai so hard blood dripped onto the ground. " I am Sakura…H-aruno of the Hidden Leaf Village! AND I WOULD RATHER **DIE** THAN SIT BY AND WATCH MY DAUGHTER BE KID-* **GAK*"** Blood dripped down her mouth as her head slumped physical pain no longer registering. " _I have failed you Sarada. I'm s-so-oo sorry I c-couldn't save you…"_ As the darkness took over she could only stair at the large hand in her chest.

Sarada's mouth opened in horror. She wanted to scream no sound came out . To attack these monsters. But her body couldn't move. But more than anything she wanted to cry. Weap. But no tears fell. A white hot dagger and a cold hand both assaulted her heart. Her body sopped trembling. Then there was blackness.  
"Dammit Raditz! That was mine!" Nappa whined walking over to the dead kunochi.

"Whoops. Sorry I'm late. No matter how many times I put a hole in the fox guys chest he would heal and come right back at me! Almost admirable. And this guy-" He lifted up the body of a long black haired man. His legendary status and birth meaning nothing in death. "-was just irritating!" It was then he noticed the girl since past out in his pod.  
"What is this? Why is one of them in my pod?"He received no response as Nappa got in his own.  
Vegeta pressed a few buttons then looked right at him chuckling.  
"Tell the garbage collectors I said hello." The pods then blasted off pelting him with rubble.  
His eyes followed them and watched till they vanished.  
"Now what?"  
He sighed then flew towards the crumbled spiky head that had been destroyed by (he assumed) Nappa where he dropped the body of the man with one arm.  
"How incredibly boring this day turned out to be."Raditz examines the headband running his finger along the scratch.  
 _Well at least I got a souvenir._

AN: Haven't really figured out most of the story. I'm hoping to not cut out all the Naruto characters but those sayians are unfortunately pretty thorough.


End file.
